Flushed - a McRoll in the REAL World story by Mari and Sammy
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine experience Angie's new fascination.


_Sammy and Ilna thanks as always for being your amazing selves! Xoxo Love you guys!  
Super thanks to SuperSammy for the adorable bird bath scene that made this an impromptu co-write! _

_REALMcRollers and Readers we love you all!_

* * *

_**Flushed**_

**Catherine's office, Capitol Building**

"Mama, see!"

As her toddler pointed gleefully, Catherine made a grab for the shoe that was quickly disappearing.

"Oh, no! Angie, no," she said as she snatched the soaking wet shoe in one hand and lifted her daughter with the other arm. "We don't flush things down the toilet, remember?" Catherine said once she sat the the little girl on the counter in her office restroom and dropped the shoe in the trash nearby.

"Eh de ba, Mama." Angie pointed across the room sadly, picking up on her mother's tone as Catherine washed both their hands. "No?"

"That's right." She kissed the little cheek. "Mommy's not angry, but we can't flush things because then we lose them and we break the potty."

"Ahhh I remember those days," Lea's voice preceded her into the room. "I lost a good pair of earrings with Mason."

When Catherine set Angie on the floor she waved and said, "Hi," softly without her usual excitement.

Lea bent to run a hand over the toddler's hair. "Hi to you." She looked up at her chief of staff. "I'm heading home after the Ridgewood meeting. See you tomorrow." She was smiling at Catherine and looking at the soggy little shoe in the garbage bin. "Wet sequins are never in style," she teased.

"This is a new thing, last night she flushed Steve's sunglasses." She pressed her lips together at the memory of his expression when their daughter snatched them off the night table and ran full speed for the toilet. "Okay, Miss Angie, can you say, 'I'm sorry I tried to flush my shoe down the toilet and clog up the capitol's plumbing, Governor." And both women grinned at the little girl's furrowed brow.

"Ahh she de ba bye." She managed before Lea lifted her and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe just an, 'I'm sorry I made you reach into the toilet, Mom.' for now, hmm?" The mother of three said with a pat to the Angie's shoeless foot.

Catherine looked at her toddler and shook her head. "C'mon, baby girl, I'm sure your grandma will be very happy to replace those shoes from her collection when get get to her house."

Angie hopped in place and clapped. "Ama!"

Catherine looked at the purple shoe whose glued-on sequins had already slid off. "Yeah, lost cause. So, are you ready to tell Grandma about your newest fascination?" She said and Angie forgot her transgression and giggled at the prospect of seeing her grandma while her mommy readied them both to leave for the day.

* * *

**Rollins Condo**

"Knock, knock!" Catherine said as they stepped onto the deck of the condo.

"Ock, Apa!" Angie echoed and Joseph's face lit with an ear to ear smile.

"There's my Angie!" He lifted her and laughed when she removed his CUBS ball cap and placed it on her own head. "Hi, Sweetheart." He leaned over to kiss Catherine as Elizabeth followed them outside, saying, "What happened to your shoes, Honey?"

"Ah be ha nom 'wim, Ama." Angie answered with conviction while glancing sideways at her mother from her grandpa's arms.

When both parents and Grandma Ang looked to her for a translation, Catherine laughed. "If you took that to mean, 'I removed one, tried to flush it down the toilet and it disintegrated so that's why I'm here wearing just my socks,' you're absolutely right."

"Ohhh a flushing phase," Grandma Ang said from her seat on the cushioned deck chair. "Your uncle flushed your grandpa's sock once. Hoo hoo what a mess that was." She smiled.

"Down, Apa." Angie wriggled and Joseph complied.

Catherine moved to kiss Ang hello. "So you're saying at least she comes by it naturally?" She watched her mom and daughter head into the condo and took a seat next to her grandmother. "Steve's favorite book says it's part of potty training for a lot of kids." She helped herself to one of the pretzels on the table and popped it in her mouth.

"Mama, Mama, see!" The object of conversation came running outside and made her way between Grandma Ang and her mother. "Ama Ang see!" She squatted and touched both feet which were clad in tiny house slippers that looked like sharks, complete with little fins.

"See, Apa?" Angie wanted everyone to see, including Smokey, who had made her giggle by touching each little foot with his nose before settling back on the cushion Joseph and Elizabeth brought outside whenever he was on the deck.

"I see, Sweetheart, say 'thank you, Grandma' " She raised her brows. "For what I believe is a brand new pair of slippers?"

"She outgrew the pair we kept here," Elizabeth said with a shrug. "And how cute are those?" She bent and motioned for Angie, who moved into her arms. "I bet your daddy likes those," she whispered and Ang chuckled.

"You're right there." Catherine agreed.

"She usually is," Steve said as he stepped onto the deck. "About what?" He grinned at his mother in law and took Angie who'd squealed, "Dada!" as Smokey chuffed a greeting.

"Our daughter's new slippers," Catherine leaned up into a quick kiss when he reached her side.

Reminded of her footwear, Angie removed one arm from Steve's neck to point at her feet. "See!"

"I see! Those are great, sweetheart." He glanced at Elizabeth. "Are those _sharks_?"

Catherine rolled her eyes at his grin. "Yes they are shark slippers. And you're looking a little bit like you might want a pair yourself, Commander." She couldn't keep the smirk of her own face. "What do you think Angie, will you share your slippers with Daddy?"

"Now, if I actually ever wore slippers…" Steve nuzzled his daughter's cheek with his nose until she giggled.

"Wanna guess what happened to her shoes?" Catherine's smirk had him smiling and before he replied, she mimed a flushing motion.

"She flushed her _shoes_?" His brow rose.

"One attempt, but the mission was aborted." She pointed. "We arrived for dinner with her wearing socks … hence mom breaking out her latest purchase."

While Catherine regaled the others with the tale of how the purple sequined shoe met its demise Angie picked up one of the small, smooth rocks that comprised some of the condo landscaping. She held it in her hands for a few seconds before gleefully tossing it into the birdbath at the edge of the patio.

She stared into the water and waited.

She looked up and down for a handle but saw none.

She turned to face the adults, each one of whom was trying too hard to stifle a laugh to actually say anything, with a questioning look.

"Aaah bahh dee ummm dah?"

She turned back to the birdbath with a frustrated grunt.

Catherine regained her composure first. "We don't throw things in the birdbath, baby girl." She retrieved the rock and returned it to its rightful place.

"Must be anything shaped like a bowl that holds water," Elizabeth chuckled.

Steve scooped up his daughter and held her over his head. "What are we gonna do with you?" he asked as she giggled and squealed.

After a few seconds Steve put Angie down and she immediately lifted his keys to tap on the table before taking off at a run. "Got her," he called, being closer to the door as their daughter took off down the hall. Seconds later he was back with their toddler in his arms and a wry smile on his face. "She was heading for the bathroom."

"Angeline Elizabeth McGarrett, we you going to flush daddy's keys?" Catherine tried to hold a serious expression. "Baby girl, that's a big no no. Say you're sorry."

The eyes that mirrored her own turned full on and when her daughter's voice said, "ah wee ha de ba." Catherine saw every heart in attendance melt along with her own.

Shaking her head as Steve kissed the little cheek and said, "Okay but no more of that, right?" She'd seen him physically steel himself for even that soft reprimand and mouthed one word, 'Wrapped.'

Catherine grinned ear to ear at Steve's expression as he whispered so Angie couldn't hear. "Or she at at least needs make sure it's when I'm driving the Camaro."

_# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**__ with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
